Right Where I Want To Be
by VirgilTheart
Summary: It's the Tanabata festival, and Ichigo doesn't want to go. Orihime wants to know why. One-shot IchiHime


**Oh my god! This isn't happening! **

**But yes, it is. (Talk about random! XD) LOL Anyways, yes ladies and gents, its true, your eyes do not deceive you: I have written a non-Kingdom Hearts related fan fiction! **

**But I must say that I never really considered writing anything other than KH stuff, until very recently when I finally got into the hit manga and also anime show known as Bleach. I've since made some new friends here on the web, such as Copper-chan, Eneyla87, and Hand-gyed to name a few.**

**And I quickly became a fan of the great pairing of Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, also known by fans as IchiHime. It's a very cool pairing that I think has become one of my favorite parts of the anime and manga. **

**DISCLAIMERS: I do not own 'Bleach'. It is the property of Tite Kubo (The Bleach Equal of Tetsuya Nomura)**

**Well… Enjoy! =D **

**________________________________________________________________________ **

_Right Where I Want To Be…_

"You going to the festival, Orihime?"

"… I'm not sure, Tatsuki-chan."

"WHAT?! How you could _not_ want to go? The Tanabata Festival has _always_ been your favorite event of the year! Every year, its always you who's at the front of the crowd, ready for whatever happens. And besides, you always said you loved the legend and how it was where you got your name from!"

The auburn haired girl turned to face her raven-haired friend. She sighed before replying, "I'm worried about Kurosaki-kun."

Tatsuki stood there confounded. She asked, "Why would you be worried about Ichigo? He's fine."

"Kurosaki-kun said he didn't want to go to the festival, and… it just wouldn't be the same for me, without him there." whispered the gentle healer.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend. She had known Orihime had a crush on Ichigo for quite some time, but she was beginning to realize Orihime's feelings may have developed into something more serious… and she wasn't alone.

Ichigo had changed as well. The Winter War came and went, all within a week. Tatsuki knew very little about what had happened to her friends, but Ichigo changed immediately after it was over. He spent much more time with the auburn haired healer, and even began to smile… if ever so rarely. Tatsuki knew this had to do with Orihime, and if it made those two happy, then Tatsuki could live with one Tanabata Festival without her best friend…

"Then go find him, Orihime!"

Orihime looked at Tatsuki, absolutely surprised. She smiled widely, from ear to ear, before zooming out of the area before Tatsuki could even blink. The raven-haired teenage fighting machine smirked.

"New world record…"

Somehow, she knew where to find him.

Orihime found Ichigo lying down on the hill by the river where his mother died several years before. At first, the healer feared that he had been hurt, but upon closer evaluation, he was only asleep, unharmed and surprisingly… content?

"Ku-Kurosaki-kun? Wake up!" whispered Orihime as she towered slightly over the teenage deathberry. He stirred slightly before fading back into sleep.

"Hmm… guess you leave me no choice then, Kurosaki-kun!" smiled Orihime.

At this, she began to relentlessly tickle the poor substitute shinigami until he finally woke up.

With a slight smile on her face, Orihime mused in her mind, _Who would have thought Kurosaki-kun was so ticklish? _**AN1**

Noticing the smile on her face, Ichigo pulled down on to the ground next to him. The two smiled at each other and hugged briefly before rolling their backs back on the hill.

"Hey Inoue," he whispered softly.

She smiled brightly before saying, "Hi. Sleep well?"

The two laughed together before Orihime rose up and motioned Ichigo to get up as well.

"Come on, Kurosaki-kun! Let's go meet the others at the fair!"

Ichigo laid down on the ground, looking up at her. He grinned, "Nah, its okay Inoue… I'm right where I want to be. The noise is too loud in the crowd, and I honestly don't want to hear the story again."

Orihime gaped at this. The Tanabata legend was considered one of the greatest tales ever told. _Why wouldn't he like the legend?_ she wondered.

"B-But Kurosaki-kun! The Tanabata legend is so romant-"

"It makes me sad. I can't help but be reminded of you when I hear it. And… I don't want to see you cry from the separation of your 'Hikoboshi'. Every goddamn time I hear that legend, I imagine you as the weaving goddess and some other guy as Hikoboshi, and you getting hurt by him. It'd kill me to see your heart get broken by someone…"

Orihime smiled. Ichigo always wanted what was best for her. But why did he have to be so self-sacrificing? What would it take to get inside his head that he was her Hikoboshi?

_Maybe a little hint will help him understand…_

"Kurosaki-kun… I already have my Hikoboshi. And I don't think he'd ever hurt me… not intentionally at least."

Ichigo's eyes closed. He knew it wasn't him. He breathed out, "Who… ever he… is… your Hikoboshi is a lucky man."

Orihime looked at him surprised and somewhat frustrated. He _still_ didn't get it?!

"Oh just forget it!" she yelled as she crashed her lips onto his. Ichigo's eyes popped open in utter shock. But, realizing that it was her that kissed him, he quickly, and eagerly complied.

_**Score for Kingy!**_ shouted a voice from inside his mind. **AN2**

Their kiss seemed to make time itself stop… nothing else existed except them. For eternity…

… Or at least until that goddamn primal thirst for air came.

They eventually and reluctantly pulled apart to breathe. The two were panting like dogs. Fast and heavy. Eventually, after he could breathe, Ichigo said, "If I'm yours, I'm your Ichigo. Not your Hikoboshi."

Orihime laughed. She grinned, "And I'm your Orihime. And this is exactly right where I want to be…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Fin_

**Author's Notes **

**AN1 Seriously, who would have? XD **

**AN2 You all know who that is. ;D I had planned to use good ol' Hollow Ichigo more, but I couldn't really think of much to use him for that would work well. But fans of my series will see him again… eventually, anyways. LMAO**

**So this was my first non-Kingdom Hearts fan fiction, not to mention my first Bleach fan fiction. **

**Please R&R! **

**Your Pal, **

**Vergil Theart**


End file.
